villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Madame Visage
Madame Visage is the main antagonist of "The Tale of Many Faces", an episode of the children's horror series Are You Afraid of the Dark?. She was an evil witch who stole the faces of young girls to work as her slaves. She was portrayed by Satyam Archambault. Biography Madame Visage ran her own theatre so as to lure young girls in with dreams of fame and beauty only to magically remove their faces and keep them as masked-slaves. Madame Visage (in disguise) summoned a young girl named Emma to her theatre with hopes of becoming a star, Madame Visage preyed on Emma's low self-esteem and tricked her into trying what she claimed was a miracle cream that would make her beautiful. However, when Emma left, Madame Visage had her minions bring her a clearly terrified masked girl, telling them to bring her a magical item before the door closed to the sound of screaming. Due to Madame Visage's miracle cream Emma soon becomes a successful model but things turned out for the worse when she returned to Madame Visage the next day: Madame Visage showed her a book containing the faces of all the girls she had previously "worked" with. Emma innocently stated that perhaps her face would be in the book some day and Madame Visage stated that Emma would be in the book sooner than she imagined, she then had her minions surround Emma while she morphed into her true form - a featureless monster. Madame Visage proceeded to touch Emma, stealing her face and leaving Emma featureless, Emma was then informed by another minion that she would now be refered to as 94 as names were not allowed. Luckily for Emma her friend Jessie decided to come to Madame Visage, seeking to meet with the mysterious woman and receive some of the mystery cream that had changed Emma's luck. Madame Visage tricked her into believing she was Emma but also retained the ability to change into her old form, this way she was able to trick Jessie into trying the cream for herself. However Madame Visage's plan was put in jeopardy when Emma decided to try and find out more about the monster and her many magical items - foremost amongst them the dreaded Punishment Book: while snooping around she stumbled across an old book that had Madame Visage's true face on it (a wrinkled old hag). Madame Visage proceeds to try and punish Emma while revealing herself to Jessie. However, Emma made an impassioned speech to the girls under Madame Visage's control and told them to fight the monster, as they were still human no matter what she had done to them. One by one the girls pick up the courage to face their tormentor and reveal their true names: this enraged Madame Visage and she grabbed the Punishment Book and banished one of the girls into it for her defiance. Madame Visage prepared to do the same to Emma but was overpowered by the other girls, who proceeded to use the book with MadameVisage's original face to transform her back into her true form - however it killed her in the process as 300 years of existence finally caught up to her. As Madame Visage died, her magic was undone and the girls all removed their masks (including Emma) to reveal their faces, all restored. Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Are You Afraid of the Dark Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Immortals Category:Elderly Category:Deceased